


The Last Place We Left Off

by glamaphonic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Implied Relationship, Masturbation, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun never makes its way into the bowels of the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Place We Left Off

Zuko wakes hot and hard in the dark.

The sun never makes its way into the bowels of the ship. It's not what he feels kindling inside of him.

He fidgets, humiliated even alone, and tosses off the tented bedding.

He grabs and pulls angrily. It's never pleasant until he summons memories of Mai: the wry turn of her lips, the sweep of her pitch black hair, the warmth of her mouth, and the taste of rice wine on her tongue-

He comes in a expulsion of breath and smoke.

He sighs her name into his pillow, his face burning.


End file.
